


Meet Ugly at Mount Moon

by Aisuryuu



Series: Let's Go AU - collective [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: CanonxOC, F/M, Himbo, Slow Burn, Sort of a 90’s setting, but it's not technically a thing yet, everyone in the eventual polyam is oblivious, not sure how implied the namelessshipping is, seriously super slow burn, thembo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisuryuu/pseuds/Aisuryuu
Summary: No good first impressions on either side. Can you call it a reunion when you hardly knew each other the last time you saw one another? And when one of them doesn't even recognize the other...But what seems to be a cliche damsel in distress scenario is the worst in Rory's opinion.From Red's perspective this is one of the most disagreeable trainers he's met in a while.
Relationships: Red (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: Let's Go AU - collective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204913





	Meet Ugly at Mount Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write sequentially so these will probably read more like associated short stories?  
> Also, this is basically based on my gameplay experience playing Let's Go Eevee. With a bit of influence from FizzyBubbleTea (and to a lesser degree Apharaine) to flesh this out into a full AU so here we are.
> 
> * I use // to indicate sign language.  
> * Both Rory and Red are psychic. Though Red never bothered training to use his powers until the start of this story due to Rory's influence. And Rory doesn't really go out of her way to use her powers around anyone for them to know or realize.  
> * Red is mute and uses sign language most often. But in relation to the previous point? He starts learning to use telepathy eventually.  
> * Green and Red are 27, Rory is 34.
> 
> I'm only posting 3 at once because it seems the best to give a bit of an idea for the characters and the set up of the AU this way. No telling when I'll add more to this collection because I have a lot to write and it's being written out of order so it's nearly impossible to post.

It was the feel of something touching her face that was bringing Rory back to consciousness it seemed.

Once thought seemed to be more viable it was then she realized it was Vert licking her face. Attempting to reach up and brush the eevee’s face away from hers only resulted in realizing one of her arms was pinned beside her and she was trapped under rock. How much was not something she could tell, though her other arm was a little more free to move. And luckily the leg with her pouch was also.

“Hey… buddy,” reaching over she managed to stroke his fur a few times and he pulled back only to bite at her hand and try drag her out. “Nah, that’s not gonna work unfortunately.”

Pulling her hand back and shifting her leg up slightly so she could dig in her thigh pouch she pulled out her Pokemon box and pushed it towards Vert. Who tilted his head and glanced between her and the box.

“Could you do me a favour? Take this with you and give it to someone who you think could take care of your buddies for me okay?” Sending a mental image of finding an ambiguous trainer and Vert giving them the box was sent with the words.

Vert gave a yip and a determined expression showed on his face before he picked up the box in his mouth and darted off.

Rory sighed in relief and took a moment before frowning. Trying to figure out a way to reach her other pokeballs didn’t seem like it was going to be easy.

The only thing she really remembered was being in Mount Moon. How long it might take Vert to find a trainer wasn’t something she could estimate if she didn’t remember where in Mount Moon she was. Some areas were more deserted than others. Having a Pikachu, a male Nidoran, Butterfree, Rattata, and Clefable didn’t seem like it was going to be helpful in this situation even if she could reach any of their pokeballs, which she couldn’t. And if it weren’t for the Pokemon she still had on her Rory would have just accepted her fate.

What was alarming was feeling a slight rumble approaching. It didn’t sound or feel like an Onix. It actually sounded like something running on four legs.

Before she could run through pkmn it might be suddenly Arcanine legs were in front of her and she heard foot falls of someone hopping off it before Vert also hopped from somewhere and was crying out and nuzzling her face, “Vert? You brought someone back with you?”

Red and white runners came into view between her and the Arcanine’s feet, and then the person crouched down and tilted their head to get a better look at her.

Honestly the jeans weren’t remarkable and the red vest stirred a familiar feeling. But it was the red and white cap with the dark hair that was what really brought it all together.  
Rory groaned and let her face shift to press her cheek to the stone floor. Why did it have to be him of all people.

Hearing Red shift and seem to push back up to a standing position Rory was lamenting life and didn’t even look up after the sound of a couple of pokemon releasing met her ears, though she recognized the calls of Snorlax and Machamp.

“Seriously man, I’d be more than happy if you just took Vert and my Pokemon box with you and left me here to die.”

Vert made an alarmed noise and was rubbing his face over the top of her head.

She heard Red move and heavy foot falls shifted position. The rocks seemed to shift and Rory wheezed out a breath when one of them seemed to be pressing down on her back more than before. Vert’s padded feet charged away and the sound of him hopping and tackling into something met Rory’s ears shortly before Red seemed to stumble. The heavy footsteps stopped quickly and less heavy footfalls shifted into a new position.

Being slow and careful Snorlax and Machamp managed to work together enough to move the rocks and Red dragged Rory out from underneath.

He was about to command his pokemon to let the rocks shift but Rory grabbed his arm, “Wait! I need to make sure none of my Pokeballs fell out and are under there!”

Red gave a serious expression and nodded, making a few gestures to Snorlax and Machamp and they maintained their hold on the rocks.

Rory quickly patted herself down and checked her pockets and sighed in relief when she had all six balls still on her and she nodded to Red. Who then gestured to his pokemon to put the rocks down slowly.

Sagging and sighing Rory then reached down to pick up Vert and let him snuggle into her chest.

Red recalled Snorlax and Machamp before digging into his vest pocket and holding Rory’s Pokemon box out to her.

Sighing she shifted Vert into one arm and plucked it out of his hand, “Yeah… thanks Red.”

The way his eyes widened and he inhaled communicated his surprise to her, but she ignored it.

“More for the sake of my pokemon than saving me. It’s a real blow to my pride to be rescued by a kid.”

Red’s eyes became hooded and he frowned, raising his arms to sign, //I’m not a child. I’m in my 20’s//

Slipping her Pokemon Box back into her pouch Rory rolled her eyes, “Whatever. I’m sure you have more important things to do so-” she interrupted herself with some coughing, lifting her fist to cover her mouth a moment only to wince and press her palm to her forehead. Vert whined and his ears pulled back as he looked up at her.

When he gestured for her attention Rory blinked through tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes from the pain to watch Red sign some more.

//You can ride Arcanine with me to the Pokemon Center//

Rory snorted, “No thanks. I’m fine. Don’t want to rack up a debt with you of all people.”

Red glared at her, //I’m at least bringing you up the cliff side//

Rory frowned a moment before glancing around her and then behind to see they, in fact, were at the base of a high cliff face.

Oh… she must have slid down from higher up huh?

Arcanine padded over and nuzzled her arm before he started talking to Vert. Who yipped and then turned his head to fix Rory with a determined stare.

Rory sighed and face palmed, “Alright, alright, but only up the cliff and then you’re leaving me the hell alone!”

Arcanine barked and spun in place with his tongue lolling out before Red climbed on and Rory followed suit.

Rory couldn’t help notice how sleek and well-kept Arcanine’s fur was, as well as how at home he seemed to be with climbing up the cliff. It was a fleeting thought to wonder if Green was still nearby, but after their conversation outside of the Pewter Gym Rory quickly pushed that out of her mind.

As soon as Arcanine crested the top of the cliff Rory was already sliding off, she stepped around to pat Arcanine before giving him a hug. He was panting and Vert nuzzled him from the top of Rory’s head.

“Thanks Arcanine!” Rory’s voice shifted to more of a baby talk tone, “Who’s a good boy? You are!” Rory was squishing his face between her hands and he was soaking up the attention wagging his tail and dancing in place.

Red sighed and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he slid off but kept one hand on Arcanine’s back before he started petting him.

Rory saw the startled look on Red’s face when he saw her expression shift from her praising Arcanine to her folding her arms and glaring at him, “Yeah… thanks for helping out Vert, I guess.”

Red rolled his eyes and sighed, //You should head out before something else happens. Honestly shouldn’t an Ace Trainer know better?//

Rory flips him off and turns, waving a hand with her back turned to him as she’s walking away, “I’m not leaving because you said so, I was already on my way to Cerulean thank you very much!”


End file.
